


Liar Liar

by RascalPink



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalPink/pseuds/RascalPink
Summary: Chaeyoung thinks of the liar named Myoui Mina





	Liar Liar

**Author's Note:**

> @pinkyooniverse on twitter

Honestly,  _ she  _ was the liar.

 

She was good at it, way too good, even Chaeyoung had trouble knowing what was true or not.

 

The words she spoke, the lies she strung, it took their hearts and morphed their minds.

 

Chaeyoung couldn’t even relax for even a moment, because when she looked into those brown eyes, there was mischief and words disguised as truth.

 

Truth.

 

It was an antonym to Mina.

 

Mina, the girl who smiled pearls and had the laughter of angels. The girl who spoke sweet nothings into her ear, grasped her waist, and made her melt.

 

Mina was a liar. Chaeyoung tried so hard to remind herself as she fell further and further into that girl’s snare, that rose-scented and mint tasted snare. Mina took her apart, dissected every part of her, and studied its pieces.

 

It started with her moles, one above the lip, one at her stomach, and one at the back of her leg. Mina kissed each one of them, slow and sweet and sensual, and she would say,  _ “I like every part of you. Each and every part.” _

 

What a fucking lie that was.

 

Then it was the hands, squeezing them as if to say  _ “I’m here,” _ yet every time she called for Mina, she was nowhere to be found, probably face deep in another girl’s thighs.

 

But the worst was when Mina looked in her eyes. It was as if she mattered, as if she meant anything more to Mina than just a girl to fuck. Chaeyoung knew she was fucked when it came to Mina, in more ways than one.

 

At first, it was normal. Mina was normal. She was like any girl you would see in the quad, wearing a beanie and some black brimmed glasses, messy hair with a flannel shirt open. But that was just the thing.

 

No one knows a person until they see their  _ darkest  _ part.

 

Because at the end of the day, Mina was  _ really _ good at lying.

 

“Is it chill if I chill here?” Mina asked her, a timid smile on her face. She was twiddling her thumbs, cute and innocent, like she wasn’t capable of anything. She was like a naive, scared infant, not knowing how the world really worked.

 

But Chaeyoung didn’t see it then, the way Mina smirked when she said yes, the small  _ “Of course I can.”  _ that escapes from Mina’s mouth right after. It was clear as day.

 

That was how it started.

 

Their relationship was what one would call  _ casual _ , a call here and there at the strangest of times and randomest of days. And for a while, she accepted it, relented to the fact that this was all they could be. 

 

Chaeyoung knew Mina slept around, had fun behind her back, but she didn’t mind. 

 

They weren’t official then; she couldn’t say a word.

 

Then it happened, a  _ kiss _ . Not just any kiss. It was, for lack of a better word,  _ innocent _ . It didn’t have lust, passion, or intensity. It was a  _ casual _ kiss, like they were couples. 

 

That’s where it really started. 

 

That’s when she found Mina around her more and more often, asked if they could cuddle on the couch as they watched Netflix or a trip to the grocery so they could get  _ kale _ . God, she remembered when they bought kale.

 

It was awfully  _ domestic. _

 

And for a moment, Chaeyoung felt happiness.

 

That is, until Mina disappeared. Chaeyoung hyperventilated, ran around the dorm complex to catch  _ one,  _ single sight of the flannel that Mina wore or the black hair that she sported. For days, Mina was gone and as each day passed, Chaeyoung lost more and more hope. 

 

Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she drove Mina away. Maybe should’ve done something  _ better _ , asked what was racking at Mina’s brain. Because she didn’t know a  _ thing _ , not one single thing.

 

Then it happened.

 

Mina came back, hair disheveled and her black brimmed glasses askew. Her short was torn and she held a look of defiance, a look one could call defeat. Then it was slow motion when Mina ran arms open and crashed into her.

 

It was the most electrifying hug she ever had.

 

Then came the words again.

 

_ “You don’t know how much I missed you. Don’t leave me, okay?” _

 

And Chaeyoung fell for each and every word.

 

That was the first lie.

 

Then came the second in the form of batted eyelashes.

 

“Can you take me here?” Mina asked, pointing at a pamphlet she laid out. It was to a music festival. And like the whipped fool she was, Chaeyoung accepted.

 

It was a four day drive north, stopping at various gas stations and eating at shady diners. It was night when they arrived, spotting various tents and a blanket of smoke covering the ground.

 

Mina grasped her hand and said, “I’ll be back okay?”

 

Then again, Mina disappeared.

 

Chaeyoung searched for her high and low and everything in between. She came out with nothing, not even a single sign of her girlfriend.  _ Maybe this was it _ , Chaeyoung thought, _ Maybe this is how it will always be _ .

 

She went home alone, the radio silent so that she could be lost in her thoughts. It tore her apart, made her think of all the possibilities. Because in the end, she never asked what Mina thought of her.

 

Then it happened again, she saw Mina at the quad, wearing a leather jacket to go along with the dark jeans. She wasn’t wearing the glasses and her expression was nothing but serious. She was waiting for someone.

 

_ Is it me? _ , Chaeyoung thought.

 

No.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Chaeyoung watched Mina stand, her once serious face lighting up with a smile, and run, like she did before, to another girl, a taller girl, a more beautiful girl. Day in and day out, Chaeyoung wondered whether she just wasn’t beautiful enough for Mina, as if that was what Mina was searching for the whole time. And at that moment, Chaeyoung guessed that was it, maybe she just wasn’t beautiful.

 

She was ugly.

 

Who would like the moles on her face, on her leg, and on her waist? Who would like the way her jaw curves and the fat on her cheeks? Who cared enough to love the look of her waking up, drool on the pillow, looking absolutely messy?

 

Not Mina, not anyone.

 

So Chaeyoung changed. She wasn’t that nice girl anymore. She wasn’t the girl who would take no for an answer. She said what she wanted and she got it. Maybe then, someone would love her.

 

Maybe Mina would love her.

 

And for a moment, Chaeyoung thought she did.

 

The third lie started there.

 

The FreeRose Bar.

 

Chaeyoung scanned the scene, spotting at least three girls that suited her tastes. She looked at them and she knew they were looking back. Everyone was looking at her.

 

It wasn’t hard.

 

That bleached hair of hers became an obvious sign. 

 

And she approached them one by one, procuring their numbers and a ticket for a fun night in the future. 

 

Then the bar door opened and Chaeyoung froze.

 

It was Mina, of course.

 

It was only Mina who could make her freeze like this. It was only Mina that she forgot the girl kissing her neck. It was only Mina that could make her almost drop the beer in her hand.

 

It was only Mina.

 

Mina came up to her and Chaeyoung fell into that snare and she couldn’t breathe.  _ One, two, three, four,  _ Chaeyoung counted the hickies on her neck the morning after. She wanted more. She wanted to talk, have a conversation, to laugh, and to feel like she mattered. 

 

She wanted to be beautiful. 

 

But the empty space beside her said all that needed to be said.

 

She wasn’t beautiful, not even when she changed her hair or wore different clothes. There was nothing she could do to please Mina.

 

Chaeyoung looked at the table beside the bed, spotting a post-it note stuck on top. It read, _ I’ll see you again.  _

 

That was when Chaeyoung decided she had enough. She couldn’t deal with it anymore. She couldn’t handle the pain that she felt every time she spotted a bar, a flannel shirt, or some black-rimmed glasses. She couldn’t listen to music, the festival haunting her every single time she did. She couldn’t focus on school, her grades sinking with every semester that passed. She couldn’t do anything, hopeless and desolate. Because like Mina, in the end, she felt like there was nothing she could do to make things right. 

 

She was still ugly and she knew that was all she could ever be.

 

Chaeyoung ran, packed her bags, and left. Every single thing reminded her of Mina so she needed to leave, find someplace new she could restart. She transferred to a university  as quickly as she got accepted to the last one, quick and painless.

 

For a moment, Chaeyoung felt fine. She didn’t get reminded much by a single piece of clothing or a song playing on the radio.

 

Still, she couldn’t look in the mirror.

 

Chaeyoung stares down at her cereal, the tv playing in the background, watching the tiny frosted flakes bob up and down the milk. She couldn’t believe she was such a fool to fall for someone like Mina, someone who lied and threw her away like some sort of trash. 

 

She stops staring at the cereal and eats it, munching on them angrily as she watches the television.

 

_ Accidental manslaughter at the… _

 

Chaeyoung figures she should just leave Mina behind, make her just a distant memory never to be remembered again. Mina was special, she really was, but Chaeyoung knows she could find someone one hundred times better than her. It wasn’t hard.  _ Just give a damn _ , Chaeyoung thinks. 

 

Then Chaeyoung stops and drops her spoon into the bowl.

 

She remembers the lies.

 

_ “I’ll be back okay?” _

 

She did come back.

 

_ “You don’t know how much I missed you. Don’t leave me, okay?” _

 

But Chaeyoung did.

 

_ I’ll see you again.  _

 

But Chaeyoung ran away.

 

_ “I like every part of you. Each and every part.” _

 

Was Chaeyoung beautiful to Mina? Did she really like  _ every _ part? Was Mina  _ really _ lying?

 

Maybe Mina didn’t lie. Maybe she went along with all of it and Chaeyoung was just too whipped to see that they couldn’t be anything more than what they were.

 

Afterall, she  _ never _ asked Mina what they were supposed to be. 

 

She never asked her out on a date. 

 

She never told Mina she loved her.

 

She never did all these things.

 

How could she expect Mina to do the same back?

 

_...Prime suspect Myoui Mina. _

 

Chaeyoung pays rapt attention to the screen, seeing a cuffed Mina being escorted into a police car, a few cop cars and a crowd surrounding what she remembers as being a party house. 

 

No...it can’t be true. It couldn’t.

 

Chaeyoung hangs her head low and reaches for her phone and for a short moment, she hesitates.

 

She throws away her inhibitions and does it anyway. 

 

After a few rings it answers and Chaeyoung gulps.

 

This is it.

 

She clears her throat.

 

 

 

“Hi, I would like to turn myself in.”

 

 

 

Chaeyoung  _ knew  _ she was the liar all along.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @pinkyooniverse on twitter
> 
> would love to know what you thought about it


End file.
